1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to game and training apparatus and more particularly to a simulated vehicle instrumentation and control apparatus including various operator controls and arrangements to simulate vehicle sounds and operation responsive to the vehicle controls.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
There are various simulated vehicle and simulated vehicle control arrangements utilized as entertaining game apparatus and/or training apparatus. For example, simulated vehicles with steering wheels and horns are provided on small scale vehicles for children to ride or operate either manually by the provision of pedals and mechanical drive arrangements or by motors; electric, gasoline, etc. Further, simulated vehicle instrumentation and control apparatus exist in the form of a dashboard with an instrument panel, steering wheel and the like for the entertainment of children.
However, there is a constant need for new and improved game apparatus and training arrangements which are operable by children, interesting to children and that involve controls and sound effect arrangements more realistically simulating the operation of a vehicle.